Gomen Nasai
by Sehren Kou
Summary: Y a Murata no le queda más que pedir disculpas mientras Yuuri ve como ha perdido a Wolfram.


**Título:** Gomen Nasai

**Idea original y autora:** Sehren Kou

**Reseña:** Y a Murata no le queda más que pedir disculpas mientras Yuuri ve como ha perdido a Wolfram.

**Géneros:** Romance

**Clasificación:** PG

**Línea temporal:** Post 2ª temporada.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai/Boys-Love.

**Iniciado y finalizado:** 28 de octubre de 2008

**Disclaimer:** "Kyo Kara Maoh!" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de Tomo Takabayashi junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella.

**Comentario****:** A quien le interese acabo de abrir un espacio dedicado a Wolfram, por el momento casi no hay nada pero tengo planeado subir en estos días algunos doujinshi y el Character Song Series Vol.3, el cual es el que le corresponde. También si recibo cierta autorización podría postear algunas traducciones de noticias, cd-dramas e incluso de las novelas. Así que échenle un vistazo y únanse, es una comunidad que promete. Borrando los espacios en blanco, la dirección es ht tp:/ /community. livejournal. com/hermoso_wolfram

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**»¦« GOMEN NASAI »¦«**

Oh Shibuya, lo sé, tienes que creerme, lo sé. Ese dolor que tienes de ver a la persona más especial en tu vida sólo escurrirse de tus dedos como agua, pero tienes que reconocerlo, te lo advertí, te lo dije.

En mi papel de Gran Sabio, como uno de tus más importantes y cercanos consejeros y como un verdadero amigo tenía que decírtelo. Tal vez el azar y la casualidad hicieron que Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld se convirtiera en tu prometido pero el destino ya había decido de antemano que se conocerían, quería que descubrieras por ti mismo el regalo que te daba con este chico, no, he de corregirme, con este hombre.

Sí, en casa, en Japón, una relación así no es tan bien aceptada a pesar de toda esa mercadotecnia en revistas manga y animes; un hombre debe estar con una mujer, tener hijos y ser un buen padre y esposo. Trate de hacerte ver que en la Tierra son más que inconstantes en sus actitudes y modos de pensar, quise abrir tu mente para que no perdieras una gran oportunidad y me culparas por ello; pero no me hiciste caso.

El tercer hijo, el orgulloso, voluntarioso e indomable mazoku de fuego más poderoso en los últimos tiempos, el descendiente mismo de Shinou, se hubo prendado de ti. Puso su vida y alma en tus manos, fijó su fe y esperanzas por un futuro mejor para su pueblo en ti, te ofreció su amor puro y sincero a pesar de su innata desconfianza. Se convirtió para todos en el ancla simbólica que te uniría para siempre a Shin Makoku.

Podrías decir ¿hubo algo que no hiciera él por ti?, ¿algo que te negara?, ¿alguna vez que te defraudara? Yo al igual que todos vi como te aferrabas inconscientemente a él, a su sólo presencia; podrías decir que Conrad siempre ha sido tu más fiel y verdadero apoyo pero incluso él te ha fallado y aunque lo niegues aún una parte de ti sigue algo resentida por ello.

Podías ver su innegable belleza, su elegancia y pasión ardiente, pero seguiste empecinado en negarlo, mal hora para ti sacar ese orgullo que muy pocos piensan que existe. Lo rechazaste una y otra vez por ser hombre, negabas el compromiso entre ustedes, incluso estuviste dispuesto a asumir un compromiso con una bella dama noble mientras tu verdadero prometido permanecía en su labor como soldado.

Pediste mi opinión mientras pensabas que hacer para librarte de tu atosigante 'amigo', estabas creciendo ya cansado de los "infiel" y "debilucho", te dije que tenías que pensarlo muy bien y con tiempo, si hacías algo para separarte de él no habría vuelta atrás. ¿No te comenté a caso la razón de tal atención casi asfixiante? ¿No intenté explicarte el por qué de esos apelativos? ¿No te hice ver que a pesar de todo te gustaba tener su completo interés? Pero no me oíste y he aquí las consecuencias.

Te hablé de la breve e intensa relación del Sabio Original con el mismísimo Rey Original, te dije de las preferencias de Günter von Christ, las relaciones de Gwendal von Voltaire y el affaire de un par de los soldados más fieles de Conrad Weller. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para dejar claro que tu relación con él iba más allá de una muy buena amistad y un compromiso fortuito, que podía ser que fuera la persona de tu vida; pero seguiste empujando, seguiste haciéndole de lado.

Diste un exagerado suspiro de alivio cuando un día decidió recuperar su antigua habitación y trasladarse a ella, evitaste con todo tu esfuerzo bailar con él durante la última fiesta del aniversario de tu ascenso como Maoh, alabaste excesivamente el que ampliara su círculo de amigos aun cuando sólo era una persona con la que terminaba pasar sus tardes platicando en los jardines, le felicitaste por dejar de llamarte nombres y negaste tres veces en una noche compromiso alguno con alguien mientras las chicas en esa velada daban risitas tontas.

Comenzaste a notar su distanciamiento pero él continuaba acompañándote en tus viajes, en regañarte cuando hacías algo que consideraba equivocado, en atender a esa hija adoptada tuya como suya también, en protegerte con su vida, en tener fe en ti. Pensaste que todo era una sólo una etapa más en su relación, todo estaba bien, tenías todo lo que querías así que ¿por qué preocuparse?

Después de cinco años, hace poco más de un par de semanas decidiste disolver el compromiso, querías libertad para salir con otras personas, para poder tener tranquilamente una cita con una chica y no sentir el peso de la culpa; hablaste en privado con él y luego partiste a la Tierra para el cumpleaños de tu hermano, y hoy has vuelto con una expresión determinada en tu cara. Te has dado cuenta por fin, ¿no?

Esta noche es el baile de invierno que Lady Cecile ofrece cada año, los últimos minutos lo has visto pasar de brazos en brazos con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Te sorprende un poco que esté tranquilo y no hubiera huido del lugar al verte entrar, lo ves descartar con elegancia a su dama acompañante y pasar a los brazos de un apuesto caballero para continuar con una nueva pieza. A pesar de la distancia logras alcanzar a distinguir que sus ojos verdes destellan con un nuevo fulgor y que esa sonrisa no es falsa, en verdad está contento e incluso aliviado.

Sir Weller te observa nervioso desde su lugar junto a Yozak Gurrier, Lord von Voltaire y Lord von Christ intercambian miradas que no entiendes y Lady Cecile sonríe ampliamente sin darle importancia a nada más. De pronto me buscas como apoyo pero evito tu mirada y me muevo con discreción, lo siento Shibuya pero no puedo hacerlo.

La pieza termina y antes de que logres atravesar el mar de gente que se acerca a ti, tus ojos no pierden pista de él y una expresión de estupefacción total se apoderara de tu cara. Él sonríe y acepta el casto beso en su mano del joven que se le ha aproximado y sujeta ahora su cintura con algo de posesión; Sir Weller se ha acercado a ti y al parecer murmurado la nueva situación mientras trata de llevarte a una zona apartada en el enorme salón de baile para explicarte en más detalle.

_Wolfram se ha casado…_

Lo siento, Yuuri. En verdad lo siento.

_Hace tres días se efectuó la ceremonia oficiada por Ulrike…_

Traté de hacer lo mejor para ti, en verdad traté.

_Estuvieron presentes sólo los Diez Nobles, familiares y la pareja…_

Quise que tomaras esta oportunidad a pesar del sacrificio que podría significar.

_Hubo una gran fiesta después en el castillo…_

Tus ojos por fin encuentran los míos y al parecer aún no te recuperas del shock. Una suave voz murmura en mi oído y tengo que desviar la mirada para prestar toda mi atención a mi ahora esposo.

_Wolfram había caído accidentalmente dentro de una fuente en el pueblo, nadie se esperó que el Gran Sabio sólo lo abofeteara de pronto cuando salió completamente empapado… Todo fue tan repentino…_

Nada estaba bien, Yuuri. Comenzaste a perder a Wolfram y no hiciste caso de mis consejos, de mi sacrificio para que pudieras tener a tu lado a una persona tan especial y única.

Fui yo quien le ayudó con sus cosas cuando decidió cambiar de alcoba, fui yo su pareja de baile y de tragos más tarde en esa fiesta en que le evitaste, era yo con quien él pasaba las tardes platicando tranquilamente o sólo caminando juntos en silencio, fui quien le escuchó descargar todo su dolor y orgullo herido cuando le negaste, era mi sacrificio pedirle que tuviera paciencia contigo y tuve que tragarme mi enfado por que hacías oídos sordos de mi pedido por que le dieras una oportunidad.

Sobre todo fue sentir mi corazón desgarrarse cuando me di cuenta de su creciente interés en mí y tener que decirle que el sentimiento no era recíproco, que él ya estaba comprometido y que nunca podríamos ser algo más que amigos. No puedes tener idea de la tortura tan grande que era tenerlo a mi lado sin poder extender mi mano para sujetar la suya o la enorme tentación que era sólo inclinarme ligeramente para besar sus atrayentes labios. Hice todo lo que pude para que no lo perdieras, renuncié a mi propia oportunidad con él, lo animaba por que te perdonara y siguiera contigo, trataba de hacerte asumir las riendas de tu vida y tomar el compromiso completamente en serio.

Sí, sé que no soy un santo. Wolfram no para de llamarme "pervertido" y darme esas miradas de soslayo que casi gritan 'degenerado' o 'libidinoso', reconozco que al principio fue su gran parecido con Shinou lo que captó mi atención pero lo que ganó mi corazón –a riesgo de sonar aún más cursi– es esa peculiar y única forma de ser que posee.

Lo siento, Yuuri, no pude resistir más cuando terminaste el compromiso. ¿Recuerdas que te advertí que no habría vuelta atrás? Pues así es, Wolfram es mi esposo y gracias al ritual que hizo, nos seguiremos encontrando vida tras vida, nunca más tendré que estar solo. Shinou no ha tenido más remedio que aceptar esto y así también tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Oh, amigo mío. Tus ojos negros tan llenos de celos y resentimiento no deben estar así, eres el alma más noble que he conocido pero todo mundo comete errores y sólo queda aceptarlos y vivir con ellos. El tuyo fue pensar que Wolfram esperaría por siempre sin tomar en cuenta la multitud de personas que tomarían una oportunidad con él a la menor ocasión, el mío fue tal vez no hablarte claro de lo que pasaba entre nosotros pero hice todo lo que pude para que no pasara esto; ahora sólo puedo decir lo siento y esperar que tal vez un día perdones.

Wolfram ríe divertido y sé que ha de haber adivinado mis pensamientos. Él te sigue adorando, Shibuya, eres su maoh y con gusto dará su vida por ti cualquier día, confía en ti y sé que te aprecia como a nadie a pesar de que el amor que te tuvo haya desaparecido. Espero que comprendas esto y lo aceptes como yo esperé hacerlo cuando pensé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos al final.

No me importan lo que piensen los demás, no me importa ni siquiera que mi esposo odie las muestras de cariño en público, sujeto su rostro y reclamo sus labios como el único dueño que por siempre tendrán.

Una vez más, lo siento, Yuuri, en verdad lo siento.


End file.
